私の部屋のウサギ usagi no geani
by Dama azul 1
Summary: que pasaria si despertaras y con un conejo te encontraras... mal summary me gusto mucho leanlo


Hey que tal des dejo este mini lo cree para un concurso de historias en mi escuela y quede en 2 lugar no se porque pero odio al que gano el 1° n-n bueno espero y les guste.

Todos dicen que el mundo tiene distintos colores, esto depende mucho de cada persona, hay mundos opacos y hay mundos coloridos yo comprendí eso cuando me ocurrió algo muy entretenido. Después de un largo y agobiante día en la escuela me dispuse a descansar en mi habitación, me recosté sobre la cama y poco a poco caí dormida. Escuche entre sueños que alguien me llamaba constantemente, me encontraba algo fastidiada de que no me dejaran dormir así que me desperté, mi sorpresa fue que frente a mi estaba un conejo blanco del susto yo grite y me arrincone en la pared en la cual estaba recargada la cama, al igual que yo el conejo salió corriendo, de acuerdo no era demasiado extraño que un conejo estuviera en mi cuarto puesto a que mi familia cría conejos y estos salen de la casa siempre que quieren pero ver a un conejo vestido de traje eso si es raro, no es que allá visto la película de Alicia en el país de la maravilla por lo menos un millón de veces pero esto es ridículo no lo creen.

¿Porque tu estas dentro de mi cuarto?- le pregunte irónicamente, su ponía que no me fuera a responder pero lo hizo.

Bueno busco tus colores- me respondido olisqueando mi mochila.

¿Por qué un conejo buscaba colores en mi mochila? Ellos no saben dibujar y mucho menos cuidar los colores, siempre que dibujaba en el patio y mi mamá me llamaba, dejaba mis cosas y lo primero que los conejos hacían era mordisquearme los lápices.

oye es espera ¿Por qué quieres mis colores?- le digo incriminándolo.

Bueno es que la no quiero ser blanco todos se burlan de mi color dicen que es demasiado común, que es deprimente.-

¿eso no es algo tonto?- le comente levantándome de la cama.

Puse un pie en el piso, no entendía bien para que el conejo quisiera que le diera mis colores, el era de un lindo color blanco.

¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué quieres ser de otro color?-

No importa tu solo dame los colores-

Continuo husmeando en mi mochila, comenzó moviendo y viendo en las bolsas y termino por sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de ella, aventando mis libros y libretas.

- oye ya detente- le agarro de la orejas. –Estas poniendo patas para arriba toda mí mochila después no voy a poder acomodar nada- me resigne ya tenía todo regado en mi habitación.

-bájame y dame tus colores- reclama meneándose como gusano, de tanto jaloneo se me zafo y corrió a otro lado de la habitación – porque simplemente no me das los colores y todo esto acaba-

-porque no quiero que cambies de color, eres único y no entiendo la afición por la cual tengas que tener otro color al de los demás, ellos son de colores grises, negro, amarillo o café tú eres blanco eres el único en el corral blanco.-

-es por eso que ya no quiero ser blanco nadie es como yo y eso hace que me sienta excluido de lo demás, por favor niña dame los colores y te dejare en paz-me suplica acercándose a mí.

-que hacerle- suspiro desanimada, tome un banco y de la tercera repisa de la pares tome la bolsita de colores que utilizaba en la escuela. – espero y estos te sirvan no los he usado desde la primaria puedes quedártelos y espero que te sirvan de algo.- se los entrego y me doy la vuelta.

-gracias- murmura pero lo veo algo dudoso.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No eran los colores los que querías o qué?- doy la media vuelta y noto que me estaba mirando fijamente.- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ya te di los colores ¿que mas quieres?-

-¿Por qué intentaste detenerme?- me pregunta.

-bueno eso fue simplemente porque no siempre hay que hacer lo que los otros quieren solo para caerles bien, bueno eso al menos si son tus amigos, ellos si te entenderían y te aceptaría tal como eres, si no lo hacen pues bueno a ellos no los puedes considerar en verdad tus amigos.-

-¿te ha pasado a ti?-

-claro, fue en la escuela, no les caía bien por mi cabello que era más largo que el de ellas y siempre me molestaban diciéndome que parecía una maraña de cabello enredado, pero al poco tiempo comprendí que si ellas en verdad fueran mis amigas a ella en realidad no les hubiera importado-

- creo que tienes algo de razón-

-bueno eso tómalo como un consejo, y haz lo que te parezca más coherente recuerda que tu eres tú y los ellos son ellos y lo que hace más entretenido este mundo es conocer a las distintas personas que lo habitan-

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama dejando al conejo solo, después de una cuantas horas desperté, era algo raro imaginar de qué había hablado con un conejo y que este conejo quería ser de otro color.

-Maka que buena imaginación tienes-

Me dije a mi misma, levante la vista a mi tocador y ahí vi los colores que le había dado al conejo, toda mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre al igual que mi mochila, o había sido un sueño en verdad el conejo había estado en mi habitación y yo había hablado con él. Mire el espejo del tocador y en él había una nota la leí en silencio y la coloque sobre el buro, salí de mi habitación tome mis colores y cuaderno y me dirigí al patio de la casa.

_-fue un lindo sueño espero y luego se vuelva a repetir-_


End file.
